Distance
by KoryStar1891
Summary: Natsu went on a journey, promising his girlfriend Lucy that he would return. After five years Lucy has given up on Natsu returning and has become engaged to someone else. Can Natsu win her back or will he be forced to watch the woman he loves marry another. (AU) (Inspired by a song)


This is a short Natsu/Lucy oneshot that was inspired by the song The Walk by Imogen Heap. It's not entirely based of the song but it might be helpful to hear the song. I hope you enjoy!

Diclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and The Walk belongs to Imogen Heap.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was walking down the street hand in hand with her new fiancé, Sam. They stopped just outside of her apartment building. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy." Sam said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Sam." Lucy said as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Sam replied.

Lucy then turned and went inside her apartment building. She got off the elevator and headed towards her apartment. As she neared her apartment she saw someone wearing a hood standing outside her door.

'Who is that?' She thought. 'They look kind of familiar. "Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked the stranger.

"Luce!" The stranger yelled and suddenly embraced her in a hug.

Lucy stood there in shock; there was only one person who ever called her 'Luce'. "Natsu?" Lucy whispered in shock as tears came into her eyes.

"Of course it's me, Luce. You Weirdo." Natsu replied as he pulled away from her.

Suddenly Lucy slapped Natsu across the face. "How am I supposed to know that, you idiot!" She yelled. "You were gone for five years!"

"Luce, I-"

"You said you would come back! I believed in you! I waited for you!" She yelled as the tears started falling.

"I'm back now, Luce." Natsu said in an attempt to calm her.

"It's too late now, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. She quickly unlocked her apartment door and went inside. "I don't want to see you right now!" She tried to close the door, but Natsu stopped it.

"What do you mean it's too late, Luce?" Natsu asked in a confused tone.

"I'm engaged, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Engaged?" Natsu questioned, shocked. "Wait, Luce, can we talk?" Lucy hesitated, unsure if she should let him in. "Please." He begged in a tone that pulled on Lucy's heart.

Lucy had never been able to resist him when he used that tone. "Okay. I guess that will be fine. But it's just to talk." She opened the door to allow Natsu in.

"What happened, Luce? I promised I would come back for you and you said you would wait for me." Natsu asked.

"I waited for three years, Natsu. After the first year everyone was telling me to give up. They said you weren't coming back, but I still believed in you. I held on to that belief for two more years. Each day was harder to go through than the one before it; then one day I just realized I couldn't live like that anymore. I had to move on. It was the toughest decision to make. Why did you come back now of all times?" Lucy said as more tears came. "Now I'm all confused. It's all you fault!"

"Lucy." Natsu stepped forward to embrace her, but she jerked away before he could touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "If you do I don't know what will happen." She whispered that last part but Natsu heard it anyway.

"Does that mean you still have feelings for me, Luce?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked up at him in shock. "Of course I do, idiot! That doesn't matter now though; we can't be anything more than friends."

"That's not true, Luce. We're still alive. Anything is possible!"

"I can't allow that to happen. I'm with Sam now."

"Do you love him, Luce?"

Lucy didn't know what to say to that. She did really care for Sam, but it was nothing like what she felt with Natsu. She felt safe and comfortable with Sam, but with Natsu their feelings were deep and passionate. Which one was true love?

"What if I do this?" Natsu reached out a hand to Lucy's face. She quickly tried to back away only to run into the wall. The whole time they had been talking Natsu had been slowly moving her back. Now she was trapped between him and the wall.

"Don't." She whispered.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Natsu breathed.

Lucy was about to reply when Natsu's hand cupped her cheek. She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt the touch of the man she had missed so much. Natsu brought his other hand up and lightly trailed it down her arm until he reached her waist and rested it there.

"Luce." Natsu whispered as he brought his face closer. Lucy knew that she should protest and stop Natsu, but she felt weak from his touches.

He pressed his lips to hers and the last of Lucy's willpower faded away as she eagerly returned his kiss. Natsu deepened the kiss as he licked Lucy's lips asking for entrance which Lucy granted. They temporarily broke the kiss to stumble into Lucy's bedroom. Natsu hastily kissed Lucy as they fell onto the bed. He broke the kiss and removed Lucy's shirt.

"This is all your fault, you know?" She whispered affectionately.

"I think I can live with that." Natsu replied with a smile before he captured her lips again.


End file.
